


A Not So Typical Morning

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Kitty [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitty!Fenris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An odd morning in Anders' Clinic with Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Typical Morning

Mornings in Anders’ Clinic were not usually busy, but neither we’re they this slow. Anders had opened the clinic nearly an hour ago and so far no one had shown up yet. Fenris should have left a while ago but was feeling lazy. It certainly wasn’t because of the scratches behind his ears or the stroking along his back that had kept him planted in the mage’s lap.

When someone did come through the doors it was someone he really didn’t want to see. Hawke strode in, his staff already across his back, looking slightly concerned before a wide grin split his face in half at the empty state of his clinic.

“Good,” he boomed in a loud jovial voice. “I won’t be depriving anyone of your wonderful services.”

“Where are we going this time?” Anders asked with a tiny sigh as he leaned back in his chair.

“Wounded Coast,” Hawke said. He spied Fenris curled up in Anders lap and immediately knelt. “When did you get a cat? She’s awfully pretty.”

Fenris watched Hawke, tail flipping slowly back and forth in annoyance.

“ _He_ isn’t mine,” Anders said his hand resting on Fenris’ back.

“Oops,” Hawke said with his lopsided grin. Fenris allowed him to scratch under his chin. “So what’s he doing here then?”

“I found him in Lowtown, little over a year ago.” Anders said. “He followed me home that night and has shown up pretty much ever since.”

“Sure sounds like he’s yours,” Hawke said standing up.

“I assure you Hawke, this cat belongs to no one,” said Anders as he ran his hand slowly along Fenris’ back. “We have…an agreement. He gets a safe place to sleep, a warm body to sleep on and we both get to enjoy all the pets and scratches he can handle.”

Hawke shrugged indifferently as he leaned on the desk. “I still don’t see why you like cats. Dogs are much more affectionate.”

“Cats can be just as affectionate,” Anders said. “They’re also not as noisy and smelly. Cats are small, can get into some pretty tight places…an old Tower mouser was sometimes the only desirable company I had during that year in solitary.”

_Desirable_ company? A _year_ in solitary confinement? Fenris was positive that wasn’t spoken for Hawke’s benefit. Hawke was now looking decidedly uncomfortable, a very predictable reaction. He often changed the subject when other’s potentially painful experiences were hinted at. Fenris had often wondered why but at the moment he was more interested in Anders. He looked up to find the mage smiling down at him, hand still moving restlessly along his back.

“So…umm…have you seen Fenris this morning?” Hawke said.

Anders snorted but his hand paused a moment to squeeze Fenris lightly. “Now why would I know where he is?”

“I don’t know,” Hawke said returning to his previously cheerful tone. “We need a warrior and Aveline’s busy. I stopped by his mansion but he wasn’t there. Never hurts to ask.”

“Maybe we’ll find him in the market or something,” Anders said.

His hand disappeared and Fenris stood, yawning as he stretched lazily. He hopped to the floor and pranced to the door Hawke had left wide open. Fenris stopped before going through, looking back at them. Both Hawke and Anders were watching him, Hawke amused and Anders…fond?

“Meow!”

“You’re welcome Kitty,” Anders said smiling. “I’ll see you later.”

“Mrow.”

Fenris turned and pranced out of the clinic, making sure they weren’t following before he raced away. He waited until Lowtown to change in a deserted alley. Fenris was now positive that Anders knew. It brought up many questions but they would have to be answered later. He wandered through the Lowtown market, waiting for Hawke and Anders.


End file.
